Incursean
The Incurseans are a race of toad-like aliens who are intergalactic conquerors. Appearance The Incurseans look like anthropomorphic toads. They often make frog sounds. Male Incurseans have either slim bodies, warty toad-like heads and yellow eyes or larger forms with an even greater toad-like appearance. Genetically optimal male Incurseans, such as Bullfrag, are taller, more muscular, and less warty. Female Incurseans (judging by the sole female seen so far) look very little like the males. Attea, the only female Incursean seen so far, looked almost completely human in Alien Force, aside from the wart-free green skin, yellow sclera with red pupiled eyes and slightly large mouth. Milleous and Attea have five fingers on each hand, while all other Incurseans have three fingers. History The Incurseans are a technologically advanced toad-like species from a planet that was destroyed long ago. The Incurseans have been a violent, spacefaring race for millennia. Their original homeworld was divided into many factions in an eons-long civil war. A millennia ago, a warrior attempted to reunite the planet with the power of Ascalon, which he stole from Azmuth. The result of misusing the sword's power, however, was the destruction of the Incursean homeworld.Solitary Alignment Despite their homeworld's destruction, the Incurseans survived. Under the command of their tyrannical leader, Lord Emperor Milleous, the Incurseans have stepped up their game to become even more hyper aggressive warrior-gangsters out for domination of the universe. Princess Attea, who had attempted to overthrow Milleous in her youth, worked her way back into her father’s good graces. She became a general and was given command of the Incurseans' celebrated Calaveras Legion. Attea had a plan to take over the throne, using the Earth and Ben Tennyson, which succeeded. She is now in charge of the Incurseans. Behavior Diet Most Incurseans have very poor diets. Powers and Abilities Incurseans have a frog-like tongue that is long and sticky. They also have enhanced jumping abilities, like frogs. Weaknesses Incurseans appear to be very sensitive to smells like burning rubber, compost, and the smell of Swampfire, which causes them to faint. Technology In combat, Incurseans use blasters and wear blue, or white, armor. To travel, Incurseans possess Spaceships and small fighter ships (used by members of the Celebrated Calaveras Legion). The Incurseans make use of hover-tanks and giant wheel-like vehicles that were armed with cannons. These were seen during the Incursean invasion of Earth. Notable Incurseans *Milleous *Attea *Sangfroid (deceased) *Frolic (deceased) *Rana *Glorff *Bullfrag (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Incursean) Naming and Translations Etymology Incursion, the word that "Incursean" plays on, is a Spanish word for invasion. Trivia *Most Incurseans have Brooklyn accents. *Incurseans grow up faster than humans, explaining how Attea can look so much older in such a short period of time. **Derrick J. Wyatt always thought of it as a different form of aging rather than accelerated aging. They have times in their lives when they go through growth spurts. It has never been mentioned how long their life span is, so they could possibly even outlive humans. *The Incurseans received a DNA ray gun from Simian in Simian Says. *The original Incursean homeworld was destroyed centuries ago, making their kind seemingly nomadic in form due to the fact that the only appearance of Incursean-centered locations were on spacecraft. *The Incursean Empire refuses to recognize the authority of the Plumbers. *Incurseans are similar to the Sontarans from Doctor Who, as they both live for war, are short and have three fingers on each hand. *The Incurseans also resemble the antagonists Toads of The Toad Empire from the comic book and animated series Bucky O'Hare which follows a parallel universe (the aniverse), where a war is ongoing between the slightly inept United Animals Federation (run by mammals) and the sinister Toad Empire. The Toad Empire is led by a vast computer system known as KOMPLEX, which has brainwashed the toad population. *The Celebrated Calaveras Legion is a reference to an 1865 short story written by Mark Twain titled The Celebrated Jumping Frog of Calaveras County. It is also the title story of his first book, a collection of short stories, printed in 1867. The story brought national attention to Mark Twain, and both the story and the celebrated frogs left a permanent mark on Calaveras County, a gold rush region of the California Sierra Foothills. The Calaveras County Fair & Jumping Frog Jubilee is celebrated annually. References Crew Statements Matt Wayne Derrick J. Wyatt Category:Sapient Species Category:Species Category:Villains Category:Characters